


Бабочки в животе

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: Когда человек влюблён, он чувствует бабочки в животе" говорили они. Но никто не сказал Джисону, что это — смертельно.Au в котором у человека из-за неразделенной любви появляются в животе стеклянные бабочки, которые режут его внутри .
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 4





	Бабочки в животе

Семнадцать.

Замечательный возраст, чтобы гулять по ночам или учиться, играть в игры или пробовать что-то новое, быть смелым, ярким, экспериментировать, пробовать…

Влюбиться?

Джисон — обычный. Он не популярный, не богатый, не талантливый. Он просто Джисон. С длинной чёлкой, что вечно лезет в глаза, потёртыми джинсами и длинными пальцами, которыми он так умело перебирает струны гитары.

Он хотел просто учиться в школе, спокойно сдать экзамены и встретить лето с яркой улыбкой на лице. А получил Ченлэ.

Ченлэ — это солнце, это звёзды, это луна. Это что-то слишком яркое для этого мира. Это громкий смех, россыпь веснушек на щеках и спутанные волосы. Это яркие одежды, мороженное (несмотря на то, что на дворе не совсем тёплый март), собственноручно разрисованные кеды.

Джисон с ним сталкивается случайно, когда после уроков бессмысленно шатался по улицам. Сталкивается, в прямом смысле слова: на белой рубашке Пака красуется яркое пятно от мороженого. Фисташкового. Ченлэ тут же бросается извиняться, Джисон с неловкой улыбкой заверяет, что он в порядке.

Оказалось, он — не.

Потому что вечером вдруг внутри всё режет, словно осколками стекла. Перед глазами бледное лицо матери, парень говорит, что наверняка чем-то отравился.

Но боль не проходит.

Как и присутствие Ченлэ в его жизни.

Они всё чаще встречаются, Джисон всё чаще плачет от адского жжения внутри. Ченлэ рассказывает ему много всего, реального и выдуманного, Джисон слушает влюблённо и следит за каждым движением невероятно красивых губ.

А потом сворачивается в позу эмбриона дома, прямо на полу. Просто дойти до кровати сил — нет.

Это чёртов калейдоскоп из боли и громкого смеха, Джисон думает, что скоро свихнётся.

Мать плачет, умоляет пойти в больницу. Джисон соглашается.

Видимо, зря.

Потому что снимок показывает красивых бабочек в животе. Стеклянных, смертельных бабочек.

Врач вздыхает так тяжело, что у Джисона внутри что-то обрывается, а потом говорит, что это заболевание неразделённой любви.

Убийственная красота.

Убийственная любовь.

Джисон тогда бледный приходит домой, дрожащими руками закрывает дверь комнаты на замок и рыдает всю ночь, сидя на полу. Потому что если Ченлэ его не полюбит в ответ — Пак умрёт.

А Ченлэ не полюбит.

Ченлэ будет смеяться, обнимать, покупать ему мороженое. Но никогда не полюбит…

Джисон с тех пор глотает обезболивающее пачками и смиренно ждёт старуху с косой.

Он меньше встречается с Ченлэ, меньше отвечает на сообщения, меньше похож на живого человека. На прежнего Джисона.

А Ченлэ вдруг прекращает улыбаться

— Джисон, какого чёрта с тобой происходит? — нервно спрашивает Чжон и, если честно, Джисону легче выпрыгнуть из окна, чем сказать правду.

Поэтому, он отводит взгляд, сжимает собственные пальцы так сильно, чтобы это хоть немного заглушило боль в животе. И сердце.

К сожалению, не помогает.

Как и резкая пощёчина от Ченлэ, у которого начинают блестеть глаза, пока он трясёт младшего за плечи.

— Что случилось, Джисон, что случилось, чёрт тебя возьми?! — кричит Ченлэ и утыкается лицом куда то в шею Пака, глухо плача.

Джисон не может сказать. Просто не в состоянии. Он слишком сильно любит парня с веснушками, что теперь не улыбается.

Когда таблетки прекратили помогать, в ход пошли наркотики. Они хоть немного давали ощущение жизни, притупляли боль и немой ужас.

Джисон никогда не думал, что его жизнь превратится в это. От этого горько, обидно и немного больно. В основном из-за тонких стеклянных крылышек, что режут изнутри.

«Когда человек влюблён, он чувствует бабочки в животе» говорили они. Но никто не сказал Джисону, что это — смертельно.

Джисон был уверен, что больнее быть не может, пока Ченлэ не заходит к нему в комнату. Растерянный, расстроенный, с виноватым выражением лица. Больше не в яркой одежде и без разрисованных кед. Совсем потухший Ченлэ.

Он осторожно садится рядом с Джисоном, молчит несколько минут, пока вдруг не говорит тихо:

— Мне твоя мама всё рассказала.

У Джисона — рушится вся вселенная внутри, он устало закрывает лицо руками. В комнате — мёртвая тишина, изредка разбавляемая всхлипами.

— П-прости…

Джисон поворачивается к старшему, собирается кричать и ругаться, но, вместо этого, чувствует тепло губ на своих. Это словно костёр в холодную зимнюю ночь. Словно глоток воды в сухой пустыне. Словно противоядие в последние минуты жизни. Бабочки порхают ещё быстрее, задевая органы, но Джисон на это не обращает внимание. Он наслаждается иллюзией. Иллюзией любви, взаимности. Иллюзией жизни.

Сквозь туман, в сознании проскакивает мысль: нужно остановиться.

Поэтому, Джисон отталкивает и смотрит прямо в чужие глаза.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — шепчет хрипло Пак.

— Я пытаюсь полюбить.

Слова звучат так разбито, что это ломает Джисона, всю его волю, любое сопротивление.

Поэтому, когда Ченлэ снова целует его, сил прекратить уже нет.

Ченлэ целует и целует, губы, нос, щёки, шрам от ветрянки над бровой, каждый сантиметр лица. Ченлэ целует шею, мягко валит Джисона на подушки, шепчет на ухо:

— Как же сильно я хочу тебя любить.

Боль от этих слов притупляют прикосновение холодных рук под кофтой.

А вскоре, Джисон остаётся и вовсе без неё. Чужие губы выводят дорожки по ключицам и ниже, туда, где резинка штанов. Джисон дрожит крупно и не может понять от чего сильнее: от боли или удовольствия.

С Ченлэ — горячо и приятно, с Ченлэ —хочется быть вечно. С Ченлэ немного больно, но Джисон перетерпит, даже во время очередного приступа.

У Джисона всё — Ченлэ. Он просыпается с его именем на устах и засыпает с ним же. Он мечтает о нём, даже под наркотиками в мыслях только Ченлэ, Ченлэ, Ченлэ. А внутри эти ненавистные создания.

Джисон умирает и поцелуи Ченлэ его не спасают.

Джисон, если честно, успевает смириться с тем, что до восемнадцати он — не доживёт. Или же он слишком хорошо внушил себе это.

Вот только проснувшись однажды, Джисон больше не чувствует боли. Спустя месяцы агонии, это ощущается так странно и непривычно, что Пак просто лежит и пару минут молча смотрит в потолок, пытаясь понять в чём дело.

Парень радостно сообщает матери о нормальном состоянии, они вместе спешат в больницу. Снимок подтверждает: бабочек — нет.

— Поздравляю, — улыбается врач, — тебе ответили взаимностью? — Джисон зависает. В голове пролетают сотни мыслей, пока он не решается на хриплое:

— Нет.

Потому что Ченлэ не мог его полюбить. Не за одну ночь. На лице врача — сочувствие и уже в ту секунду Джисон чувствует, что что-то пошло не так.

— Джисон, — медленно снимает очки мужчина, — ты же знаешь, что болезнь проходит лишь в двух случаях? Либо тебе отвечают взаимностью, либо… твой возлюбленный — мёртв.

Джисон слышит, как ломается его сердце. Крошится, разрушается на осколки, как если бы оно было сделано из чертовых стеклянных бабочек. В голове у парня туман, он ничего не слышит, только видит, как мать начинает плакать, а доктор шевелит губами.

Джисон отступает несколько шагов назад, а потом, развернувшись, резко выбегает из кабинета.

Он бежит так быстро, что кажется вот-вот лёгкие его сгорят. Дышать сложно, но не только из-за скорости. Дышать сложно, потому что, когда ему открывает мама Ченлэ (после минуты беспрерывного нажатия на дверной звонок), на ней нет лица. Тут и слов не надо. Они стоят молча, минут пять, во взглядах лишь боль утраты. Джисон наконец-то выдавливает:

— Мне так жаль… — женщина срывается на рыдания.

У госпожи Чжон нет сил на слова, она лишь отдаёт дрожащими руками письмо и оставляет Джисона в комнате Ченлэ. Тот, прежде чем открыть конверт, осматривает комнату. Как же сильно тут пахло Ченлэ. Мороженым, солнцем, радостью. Улыбкой, которую Джисон больше никогда не увидит.

Парень закрывает лицо руками, и всё же решается открыть письмо.

«Дорогой Джисон  
Хаха нет, погоди, это слишком официально, наверное…  
Не грусти, пожалуйста. Вспоминай меня с улыбкой, ведь мы хорошо проводили время, верно?  
Я любил тебя. Так сильно, как никогда, и я не знаю почему эта чёртова болезнь не проходила. Я любил, а ты умирал.  
Не грусти, пожалуйста, сильно, ведь я действительно любил тебя, нет, я люблю тебя! Я хочу, чтобы ты жил.  
Дорогой Джисон, давай встретимся в следующей жизни…  
Твой Ченлэ»

Джисон видит засохшие следы от слёз и дрожащими руками откладывает листок.

Джисон разбивается на осколки, но очень надеется, что сможет собраться. Ради Ченлэ.  
Он будет жить, улыбаться. И помнить. Ради Ченлэ, который пытался его полюбить. Ради Ченлэ, который любил фисташковое мороженое, яркую одежду и целовать Джисона.

Джисону восемнадцать, и он до сих пор помнит Ченлэ, с его яркой улыбкой и цветастой одеждой, громким смехом и горячими поцелуями.

Джисону восемнадцать, и он до сих пор любит Ченлэ.

Джисону восемнадцать, и он до сих пор жив.


End file.
